1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device and method for the detection of breast tumors in women comprising cooling the tissues of the breast and then scanning the temperature patterns with thermographic techniques. More particularly, the invention relates to a breast cooling device for enchancing the detection of breast cancer comprising liquid-perfused cooling patches, means for pumping liquid through the patches and means for controlling the temperature of the cooling liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a limited number of devices and methods have been described for measuring or sensing the temperature of various tissues, such as the skin temperature, in order to determine the presence of cancerous tissue. It is well established that the temperature of the skin in the vicinity of a tumor, such as a cancerous tumor, is significantly higher than the temperature of normal skin tissue located in the same or similar body area. The higher temperature is due largely to a greater perfusion of warm blood in the area of the tumor compared to perfusion in the non-tumorous area.
One such type of prior art device comprises an item of clothing to be worn over the skin, the item including a suitable distribution of packages comprising liquid crystals responsive to changes in skin temperature. In this type of prior art device, the package for the liquid crystals may be in the form of a circular or elongated laminar package. Or, the liquid crystals can be incorporated in cavities within a plastic sheet or rod. In one embodiment, the liquid crystals are encapsulated and the capsules incorporated in the textile fibers which are used for making body garments such as brassieres. The liquid crystals in each cavity or capsule may be selected to be operative in different temperature ranges, such as between 95.degree. to 97.degree. F., 97.degree. to 99.degree. F., etc. Temperature gradients on the skin of a person are made visible by placing liquid crystals, whether in the form of packages, fibers of encapsulated liquid crystals, or garments made of such fibers, on or near any desired area of a person's body. An example of the above described use of liquid crystals is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,224.
Yet another use of liquid crystals for sensing the temperature of the skin of a person is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,139 where liquid crystals are coated onto the inside surface of a conformable textile brassiere to provide a visible indication of the skin temperature. In this embodiment, the liquid crystals, either in free solution or as a dispersion of encapsulated liquid crystals, are sprayed onto the inner surface of the textile garment.
Yet another device and method for diagnostic thermography is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,716. In this prior art invention, the body is coated with a phosphor which luminesces when excited with ultraviolet light. The degree of luminescence is inversely proportional to the temperature of the underlying tissue. The temperature gradient of the body is monitored with a television camera and displayed on a picture tube.
Another type of device for measuring the temperature of small areas of skin tissue is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,463. In this embodiment, the perfusion rate of superficial skin tissue is used as an aid in diagnosing the presence or absence of tumors. The determination is carried out by cooling a small area of normal tissue and of suspected malignant tissue through a thermal resistance of known value and measuring the temperature difference between the two readings. The cooling device is manufactured in the shape of a small cylinder (about 1 inch diameter) and comprises a flat heat collecting disc, heat sink means, cooling means, and thermocouple sensing means.